ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fighting's So Bright
}}After "Durkon" and Elan trade mass effect spells, Hilgya brings in the big guns. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Hilgya Firehelm ◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ * Kudzu ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Vampire with Long Hair ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Blue Curly Hair ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Brown Beard ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Blue Beard and Balding Head ◀ * Vampire Dwarf with Red Ponytail ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Purple Dress ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Gray Beard ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Green Beard and Bald Head ◀ * Vampire Dwarf with Ponytail and Cap ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Blue Cap ◀ ▶ Transcript "Durkon": Or at least if you are going to heal, make sure you hurt someone at the same time. "Durkon": Mass Inflict Serious Wounds. Haley: Nnnhh! "Durkon": See, and that also gave us useful intel. Only the elf and the raven are warded. "Durkon": Spawn, forget the elf! Attack the bard! Elan: You can do it! Don't give up! Believe in your truth! Mass Cure Light Wounds! Vampire Dwarf with Blond Ponytail: Arrrgh! Vampire Dwarf with Gray Beard: So...positive!! Vampire Dwarf with Blue Beard and Balding Head: Can't handle...having my heart...warmed!! Belkar: Here, let me air it out for you. Belkar drives a stake through the vampire's heart from behind, "SPLURKCH!" Hilgya: OK, Kudzu, Mommy's going to cover your sweet little eyes while she burns it all down. Blackwing: Watch out, Hilgya—they're protected against fire stuff! Hilgya: Not a problem— Hilgya: —Loki's fire burns hotter. Hilgya: Empowered Flame Strike. The Flames Strike the table where "Durkon" is surrounded by his spawn, killing one. Blackwing: Wow, that is bright! Haley: ...Sunglasses? Blackwing: Did you think I didn't own an accessory for the specific purpose of sassily telling people to Deal With It? Haley: Fair. D&D Context * Mass Inflict Serious Wounds is a powerful 7th level spell, affecting one creature per level (at least 15 for "Durkon") and dealing 3d8+caster level damage to each. In the case of the vampires, it heals them instead as they channel the negative energy. * Mass Cure Light Wounds is a 5th level spell, among Elan's most powerful, which heals 1d8+caster level points of damage. It likewise wounds the vampires. * Flame Strike is a 5th level cleric spell which deals up to 15d6 damage in a cylindrical area of effect. Since Hilgya used the Empower Spell feat, it does 50% more damage, helping it overcome the fire resistance the vampires have on them at the moment. Trivia * The title is a reference to the 1986 pop hit The Future's So Bright, I Gotta Wear Shades by one-hit wonder Timbuk3. The song peaked at #19 on the Billboard Hot 100. * This is the final appearance of the Vampire Dwarf with Blue Beard and Balding Head and the Vampire Dwarf Green Beard and Bald Head. They first appeared in #1101. External Links * 1119}} View the comic * 557628}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Mass Inflict Serious Wounds Category:Uses Mass Cure Light Wounds Category:Uses Flame Strike Category:Uses Empowered